Epic Face
The Epic Face is a character in the MoistCheese Timeline, who is the leader of the Normie Memes and the main villain in the Surreal Reich series. He is based on the really old Epic Face meme that circulated on the internet about a decade ago. He was defeated eventually in Surreal Reich 5, but not before coming close to taking over reality. Never trust. Appearance The Epic Face is simply a yellow 2d circular entity with a cartoonish smiling expression on his face. It is advised not to be fooled by his cheery expression, as he is a dark and destructive being. History According to some information from Surreal Reich, the Epic Face was one of the first internet memes and was well-known a long time ago, but he, along with his fellow old memes, were replaced by a new generation of memes called dank memes, which further evolved into Surreal Memes. The Epic Face grew to hate the dank and surreal memes because they replaced him and his fellow memes. The memes that sympathized with the Epic Face became the Normie Memes, and the Epic Face was their leader. There was a time when the Normie Memes launched an attack on all of reality, which was mentioned in Surrreal Reich 2 - however, little is known about this event, only that it was back in the time of the Council of the Ancients (the one from the PoseidonHeir-MoistCheese Timeline), and that the Normie Memes failed and were locked in a forbidden dimension by the Council. They were trapped there for a long time until the events of Reunion of the Heroes (preceding Surreal Reich) where a minion of the Epic Face found an object called the Transportation Crystal allowing them to leave the dimension. Once they left the dimension, the Epic Face launched an attack on Surreal Reich (Country). Surreal Reich's neighbour, Thot Not, helped them fight against the Normie Memes, but they reprogrammed Alon, and very quickly overwhelmed the two countries, destroying Surrealopolis by Surreal Reich 2 and destroying the entire planet by Surreal Reich 4, but luckily not before Meme Man and company escaped. Meme Man and company finally returned to the destroyed planet in Surreal Reich 5 to fight against the Normie Memes and retake the planet. It was a long fight, and events happened in-between, but eventually the Epic Face got into a battle with Meme Man. The Epic Face was winning the battle, but Meme Man quickly gained power and overpowered the Epic Face, destroying him. He was not seen again. The Normie Memes surrendered afterward, ending the Surreal Reich series. Wiki User The Epic Face was also claimed the be the former master of Omnipotent gangster, a wiki user who was an enemy of the wiki for a long time. Omni eventually turned on the Epic Face, though, causing the Epic Face to create an account on the wiki, called TheGreatEpicFace, and started fighting against him. He started vandalizing pages and posting Normie Meme propaganda, but very soon became inactive and did nothing else. A little while later, a second account was created, presumably by the same person, called TheGreatEpicFace v2. However, it also became inactive almost instantly after doing hardly anything. Since then, nothing has been heard from the user. Trivia * The Epic Face wore a crown and had a mustache at the scene at the end of Reunion of the Heroes, but had no mustache or crown in any of the Surreal Reich episodes. Category:Deceased Category:Yellow Characters Category:Normie Memes Category:Male Category:MoistCheese Characters Category:MoistCheese Category:Untrustworthy Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Warm and bad Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ancient Evil